Lady Palutena
Palutena also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land and patron deity of Pit. She is kind-hearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, Palutena also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was kidnapped and held captive by Medusa and needed Pit to rescue her. She has long green hair and is equipped with a staff and shield. She never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, but she does use her power attacks to fight him in Chapter 20 while possesed by the Chaos Kin. She is leader of her own army, better known as Palutena's Army. Info Personality and Relationships Palutena's personality is not explored much during the first two games, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. With the advent of Kid Icarus: Uprising, it is revealed that Palutena is rather light-hearted and a little playful. She gets along swimmingly with Pit and banters with him multiple times throughout the adventure. She is also very intelligent and knowledgable, helping Pit with various enemies, hinting at the best direction to take and how to get past certain obstacles. She is so successful at aiding Pit with information, in fact, that Hades calls her "Professor Palutena" and "Know-It-All Palutena" in the game's commentary multiple times. She is notable for being the only deity to be aware and admit that the gods' fighting is what causes so much suffering. Pit Palutena trusts Pit, who is thoroughly loyal and dependable in return. They share a "mutually beneficial" relationship: Pit does the leg-work and Palutena guides him and aids him in battle. By far, her greatest gift, as far as Pit is concerned, is the Power of Flight she bestows upon him. At first, during Uprising, it can be summarized that she has a tendency to take Pit for granted at times. She very well could have obliterated Pit with her "Super Goddess Glambuster" when using it to destroy Hewdraw, knowing that he was within the destructive vicinity of the attack, and she thinks nothing of using her "Monster Pheromones" to attract monsters to Pit's location, potentially risking his life as both Hewdraw heads were on the loose. However, during Chapter 22, Palutena clearly states and acknowledges that Pit has made countless sacrifices, both for her and everyone else, revealing that she shares a much deeper bond with him then what anyone knows. In Chapters 20 and 21, she's overjoyed to see Pit who, in return, is relieved to see she's all right. When Pit is unconscious at the end of Chapter 21, Palutena holds him and is very distraught, which highlights just how much she cares for him. Similarly, during Chapter 16, she mentions that she "wouldn't know what she'd do without Pit," causing Pit to remark how sweet it is, whilst the two gods, Hades and Viridi, pretend to be sickened by the display. In response, Palutena simply says, "you wouldn't know anything about loyalty." The Centurions The Centurions are completely devoted to Palutena and will follow any order, even attacking Pit during Chapter 18 and 20. Palutena realizes their relative fragility and prefers not to send them into battle unless absolutely necessary. Pit feels similarly. At one point, Palutena mentions to "possibly opening a boot camp" for them. Palutena is able to summon Centurions and Centurion Knights, and Viridi is surprised at Palutena's generally lax attitude to the Centurions who risk their lives for her. She cares deeply for them, however, and hates seeing them fall—a caring that rivals what she feels for Pit. Medusa Medusa harbors a deep hatred for both Palutena and Pit and aims to completely obliterate them in revenge for her defeat of 25 years ago. Palutena in return doesn't seem to hate Medusa, but she definitely resents her for her actions against humanity. Their war is what sets the events of the first game. Hades The Master of the Underworld comes across as quite flamboyant, and his flirty attitude towards the goddesses appears to disgust, or at least annoy, Palutena. The goddess tolerates him during the Aurum Invasion but makes no bones about his defeat when he is revealed to be devouring souls. Hades' attitude, beyond flirting, isn't known, and he generally seems indifferent so long as the Goddess of Light doesn't meddle in his affairs. He often refers to her as "Pretty Palutena" or "Professor Palutena" to tease and annoy her. Oddly enough, Palutena seems to already know Hades as she knows his name without him introducing himself. Viridi Viridi has a grudging respect for Palutena—revealed mostly during Chapters 20 and 21—whereas Palutena seems to respect Viridi as a goddess but is equally against her actions. During the Reset Bomb arc, Palutena clearly states that Viridi is over-stepping her domain and will pay for her actions. When not at odds over humanity, Palutena and Viridi appear to be on civil terms. Palutena's respect for Viridi seems to grow during Chapter 22 when she realizes that she took care of Pit while she was being controlled by the Chaos Kin. Palutena is also aware of Viridi's soft spot for Pit and teases her about it in Chapter 16. Dark Pit Fondly referring to Dark Pit as "Pittoo" and "quite the little scrapper," Palutena mentions that his existence is unnatural and he needs to be eliminated. After the initial battle in Chapter 6, Palutena seems to become more tolerant of Dark Pit and even acknowledges how having two angels is useful as opposed to just one. Dark Pit seems to respect Palutena and, after the events of Chapter 21, realizes she's important to his survival, too. When Pit is turned into a ring, Dark Pit ends up unconscious for the three years that Pit spends as jewelry, making him realize they have an important connection. Palutena and Dark Pit grudgingly set aside their differences to assist Pit in Chapter 22 when he's on the verge of dying, showing them to be accepting of each other on a civil level at least. They later save Pit from Hades, and Palutena is likely the one who granted Dark Pit the Power of Flight in the game's ending, as Viridi had granted hers to Pit. Phosphora Palutena at first seems to respect Phosphora's battle prowess; however, she quickly turns antagonistic towards Phosphora when the latter off-handedly calls her "Ma'am." Palutena becomes unusually prickly, rapidly and defensively asking Phosphora if she's "trying to start something." Palutena then rebukes Pit, reminding him that despite their light-hearted flirting, "she's the ENEMY." Pit audibly winces and mutters "Uh-oh" during the exchange, suggesting that Palutena is rather sensitive about her age. Phosphora, on her part, doesn't really seem to care at all about Palutena, making it a one-sided goddess rivalry. Pandora and Thanatos Thanatos and Palutena don't have much screen-time together, and as such, they don't really talk much. The only time they have some kind of conversation is when Palutena asks why Thanatos doesn't outrank Medusa in the Underworld army, with Thanatos avoiding the question. Pandora seems to have a rivalry with Palutena, such as screaming out that she's not a strategy guide when Palutena asks her about the Mirror of Truth. Palutena acknowledges that Pandora has a certain aura of toughness to maintain as part of the "rules of being a Boss." When Pandora becomes Amazon Pandora, Palutena is understandably surprised. Not even Hades recognizes her true form. In Kid Icarus Prior to the start of the game, Palutena banished the cruel Medusa and turned her into a horrible monster. When Medusa took over Skyworld and imprisoned Palutena, Pit gathered the Three Sacred Treasures to defeat Medusa. Palutena additionally gave Pit a Sacred Bow with her last amount of energy for Pit to break out of his prison in the Underworld and which to defeat his enemies. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Here, Palutena charges Pit with the quest to recover the Three Sacred Treasures and prepare for the coming of Orcos. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palutena appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in The Subspace Emissary, the game's extensive Adventure Mode, where she gives Pit a new Bow in order to fight the Subspace Army, having the honor of being the only non-playable ally character in the story. She also appears in Pit's Final Smash, Palutena's Army, where she summons Centurions to attack Pit's enemies. She's even featured as an unlockable trophy, only given once the player has completed "Cleaning house in Skyworld". It is in Brawl that Palutena's design gets updated to the modern look she has now. Oddly, Palutena appears to look older in Brawl than in Uprising. Kid Icarus: Uprising The goddess of light and ruler of Skyworld. Palutena guides Pit through most of his journey, using her powers to help him protect the humans of the surface world from her archnemesis, Medusa, goddess of the Underworld. Despite here reputation for wisdom and mercy, little is known about the history and motivations behind the goddess Palutena. What she lacks in military might, she makes up for in her brave champion, Pit. Palutena entrusts Pit with a weapon, a First Blade and the Power of Flight (that helps Pit fly for five minutes). She currently appears to act as the "Mission Control" for Pit, giving him information and suggestions. She appears quite knowledgable about near-everything Pit comes across. With this, her personality comes out a lot more than in previous games. She appears to enjoy teasing Pit, who seems to take it in good humor. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, Palutena is possessed by the Chaos Kin who uses her to attack humanity for the next three years while sealing away Pit's soul in a ring. She is acts like a completely different character while the Chaos Kin posseses her. Eventually, it is revealed that she's possesed before Chaos Kin escapes with Palutena's soul, turning the goddess' body to stone. Though restored to normal, Palutena finds Pit is mortally wounded and has Dark Pit help her bring Pit back from the verge of death. Kid Icarus Anime She appears as one of the main protagonists in "Thanatos Rising," where she assists Pit in trying to defeat Thanatos. Her first action is to warn Pit of Thanatos' imminent attack on a nearby city. Pit swears to defeat him. Later, when giving chase to Thanatos, Palutena gives Pit "her Power of Flight" to catch up. When Pit loses track of him, Palutena suggests a shortcut through a nearby valley. As she guides him through, Pit asks whether she's sure about this. After replying about "not having faith," Palutena continues to guide him despite being "rusty." Palutena is the main character in her own two-episode anime, "Palutena's Revolting Dinner." During the anime, she accidentally brings a group of carrots "to life," causing them to sprout limbs. They quickly go on a rampage, forcing her to summon rain to eventually defeat their combined, giant form. Palutena has been attempting to cook these vegetables for the whole episode and eventually says to Pit that, "Pit, we are going OUT for dinner." She has a bath in the hot springs. During "Medusa's Revenge," Palutena reveals her history with the Goddess of Darkness but does not play an overly major role beyond confronting Medusa when she attacks the humans. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Pit saw the flashing ripples in the sky, she sent Pit to see what was happening. After Pit returned to the palace, she was surprised to see the strange creatures: "Stitch, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Allen Walker, Frankie Stein, Lock, Shock, and Barrel". When the team stated their business, Pit told Palutena that hee wanted to help them find the Keyhole. Lady Palutena was surprised more when she heard the "KEYHOLE", that she demanded the team to leave. After Pit left with them, he still wanted to help, and they searched behind her back. Soon when Hades attacked the team, they had a showdown that lasted about 67 sec. After Hades defeat, Lady Palutena claimed she had misjudged them and allowed them to find the Keyhole, as it was in her Bow the whole time. Soon when Pit asked to join the team, Lady Pautena wouldn't let him join without her. Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Fighters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Manga characters Category:Angels Category:Anime characters Category:Classic characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Bosses Category:Sora's Team Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:S-Class characters Category:S-Class Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comedy characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Kind heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Legendary (class) Yo-Kai Category:Heartful (class) Yo-Kai